Fire and Ice
by Paranoid Sarcasm
Summary: As the title may suggest, this is my RonDraco drabble smushed into one fanfic. I will be adding to this fic randomly whenever I'm done more drabbles. Each are at least 100 words.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my Draco/Ron Drabble. All of it. I'm going to add more in a bit. (I'll post another chapter.) I originally wrote it for a great Drabble community on Livejournal. Some people are utterly amazing at writing; they blow me right out of the water. If you want the link just ask in a review/email/message. **

**These are posted from latest to earliest. All were prompted from the word 'Promise', save for Stereotyped.**

**---**

**Title: Stereotyped.**

It's as clear as day. Surely he notices how obvious he's being? The way he reacts to his taunts. Please, if a bookworm like me can pick it out naturally someone like Lavender, school gossip, can too. I'm one of his best friends, and I know he would never admit to his feelings. Never. Perhaps a gentle reminder is all he needs? 'Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix'. Although, redheads don't get stereotyped as stubborn or hot tempered for no reason. He's a Weasley infatuated with a Malfoy – and I'm a Granger who's at the short end of her stick.

**Title: Hunger**

Has he ever thought a thought like mine? Has he ever once taken what I say to heart? Ever felt the nagging of being in the wrong when it's supposed to feel right? It's barely fair that my body forbiddingly promises to feel this awareness when he seems untouched. Why can't he feel the same? Why doesn't he look at me that way I look at him? Am I really that repulsive?

I know, I know. Weasleys aren't supposed to like Malfoys – but I don't. It's not the same. It's hate mottled with hunger.

I don't fancy. No, I desire.

**Title: This Rapture**

Hold down my hands. The tables turn, I pin him. Catches of lips with feverous kisses. The rough of the ancient stone scraping against skin. Energy is high but ecstasy is superior. It's brilliant and we both know it. Although I doubt either of us can control it. It reins us, it burns but it burns so good. I could care less about him except I need it. I crave it. And if I can't get it let death take me swiftly. I swear if I ever have this rapture taken from me I'd kill whoever denied me of such an indulgence.

**Title: Until Next Time**

It was a silent promise. They didn't need words to know what the agreement was. Their bodies molded together against the deserted corridor, red to silver, both vicious with one another. It was a battle. It was the battle. There was no curses, no hexes but there was war and hate mixed with passion and greed. Devouring each other brutally against everything they stood for. They both knew that this wasn't going to be the last time. Both knew that the other would come back for more.

They separate, unwilling for it to be grudgingly.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

Until next time.

**Title: The Opportune Moment**

He did it to tease me - I swear it. The way his temper flared, the way his skin flushed beneath the sea of freckles. I am powerless to his allure, and I know he knows it or he won't make it so easy. But I restrain myself from acting on my lust. That would be foolish. Instead I settle with making him blush with anger instead of the greater emotion I'd rather be the cause of such an effect.

The crimson is always gorgeous.

A promise, a pledge, an oath – it's what I made to keep myself in line. I would wait until the opportune moment.

**Title: Mirrored**

Ron couldn't help it. He knew he was breaking the unspoken promise that was lurking between him and his best friend but that didn't stop him. He continued to stare from afar. It was a luxury for his eyes – no matter how cliché that sounds.

His blonde hair fluttered over his gray orbs and Ron felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the thoughts running through his mind. At that moment the boy across the Great Hall looked up and locked eyes with him, his heart skipped a beat.

Both saw his own desire mirrored and it thrilled him.

**---**

**Which was your favorite?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Paranoid Sarcasm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, more drabbles. Some of these are prompted with the word 'Holiday' while others have no prompt what so ever. Some of these have character deaths and some have harsh language. Sorry, it's just the way I write.**

000000

Title: That's Why

I didn't believe there would be a future. I lived in the present because when you work for the future you never see what's in front of you. Then you die. You die and you've accomplished nothing of importance because you never acted for the current moment.

That's why I pushed him out of the way. That's why I was the one who saw the flash of green, not him. That's why. Even now as I sit in a misty limbo and watch his face contort into bewildered grief, I smile. That's why I treasured him – he always shows his feelings.

****

Title: Ruthlessly

I twisted you over and over to break you. I can't seem to get away from this perverse tension that fills me to the rim. I want to torture you just as you want to do to me. Be jagged, forceful, and violent when you do. I want to identify every loathsome feeling you possess and hard. Gods, do it hard.

The contours of your body that my hands will miss, the lack of contact against our skin, the tainted tongue that pours from mouths in the moments of bliss; this despair that ripples through me can be settled only one way. Take me ruthlessly.

****

Title: Because He's Beautiful

"Scar face!"

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Potter, go get killed or something."

"Putting deep thought into your insults?"

Ron stepped between the two. He didn't understand why they couldn't be civil. "Children, play nice."

"Ron, he started it!"

"No, you started it – the moment I saw your damaged, mutilated head!"

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it."

The bickering between the enemies dimmed, a few choice words from Harry could be heard and something along the lines of '…hates me because I'm beautiful', from Draco.

"Can't I take you home for Hols without you starting something?" Ron smiled warmly.

****

Title: Mine

Don't. Ever. Stop.

Those are words I will never forget. He didn't deny that he enjoyed the sensation of his lip between my teeth. He didn't deny the pleasure he received from my skilled hands. No, he wouldn't. Scratch that – he _couldn't_. But I'm caught between a rock and a hard place (literally) and sometimes I catch myself moaning his name.

I disgust myself. I loathe the feast that he lays before me without even knowing it. Merlin himself would bend him over if he could.

He is my holiday after torture. My break following anguish. He is my – no, he is mine.

**Title: Shut it.**

"Shut it, Weasley." Malfoy spat as he stood casually against the rough stonewall of Hogwarts. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, quietly sobbing as he tortured himself with memories of the past – when his best friend had been alive. But now as the rein of the Dark Lord came to close so did the life of Harry Potter. He took down Voldemort and the Order couldn't be prouder. "I said, quit it." Malfoy barked, as they stood alone in the hall. Finally, to bring silence - obviously, Malfoy swept down and fervently pressed his lips to Ron's.

****

Title: Temporary Ardent

Fierce breathing, and searing touches across exposed skin. Gods, it was hot and he knew it. They both knew it. As Malfoy's hands acutely trailed down south and his mouth takes special care of Weasley's earlobe, Weasley simply bit his neck in heated play. Heaving weight, pushing and fighting for dominance. It felt as though the wall of that empty corridor would give way if they weren't careful. But they didn't care. They both struggled aggressively for the control that they didn't have to begin with while they ravaged each other's bodies. The groans echoed as their lips parted and they knew it was only temporary ardent.

****

Title: Bastard

"Did you see the commotion – I think we missed it." Harry whispered to Hermione as they crowded around the scene that was unfolding. Hermione gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. There was Ron and Malfoy in the center of the mass of students; their wands lay forgotten on the ground as they scrapped like muggles, both struggling to make their fist connect with the other's face. Just as Harry pulled Ron off of Malfoy, a bizarre thing happened…

"Bastard!" Ron spat and grabbed the blonde's robes only to pull him into a furious kiss – and Malfoy keenly returned it.

****

Title: A Rest

I needed a Holiday. I couldn't help myself. I did it and everybody knows it. You wouldn't understand. He had some sort of power over me. He wanted more then blind lust and I couldn't handle that. He wanted to 'go steady', as if we were a normal couple, as if we were what everyone expected. He was foolish! That would murder what we had, even if it was only an exceptional fuck every once and a while.

I killed him because I knew I would go with him and I simply wouldn't have that. I needed a rest from the power he had over me.

**Title: Ridiculous**

It's not health for me to feel this way. I'm losing it. I need to pull out all my hair just to get to the root of my problem. This is ridiculous. The way you make me feel - Merlin, just do me in. I'm toothless when it comes to you. You are continually on my mind. I know you do it on purpose, doing the things you do, being who you are. It can't be real; it's too erotic. I can't handle it.

I'm obsessive; my eyes are constantly trained on you. And you, you son of a bitch, milk it for all it's worth.

****

000000

Which was your favorite? Did you like one of the ones on the other chapter better? Tell me. I would love any criticism you may have. Thanks for reading!

Peace and Love,

Paranoid Sarcasm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Distraction**

He's so egotistical." Hermione said venomously and shook her head as Malfoy passed in all his bloated self-glory. "He's exceedingly vain…" She trailed off as her best friend of seven years, the boy she had the notion she would wed one day, said something so quietly she thought she was imagining things.

"He does have good reason to be, though." The goofy smile he had gave Hermione a cold chill. She did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him. It was their first kiss, and its purpose was to distract from Malfoy.

Hermione pushed down her hurt.

**Title: Unfortunate**

"No. No! Bad Draco, bad. Quit it." Ron squawked as his hand flew through the air and swiftly cuffed the blonde's head. "I hate it when you bite me." He scolded and Draco growled from the back of his throat.

"It's called nibbling… I do want to save some for later." Draco responded with the most dignity he could, considering their situation. "That's it. One of us is going to have to move. I vote you." They both scanned their flat as they lay sprawled on the ground stark naked.

"That's unfortunate because I know I'm not going to move."

**Title: My Bedspread**

"Would you move, you overgrown toad? I know you're not bloody well sleeping!" Draco groped around the bed for the prat he was sharing it with. "Share the blanket, Weasley!" Draco huffed in frustration, "What is the matter with you? I'm not asking for you to cut off one of your limbs. I just want a bit of covers, if you don't mind." He ran a hand through his sliver tresses and sighed before giving a ninja kick in Weasel's general direction. "Goddamnit, SHARE!"

Ron rolled over in his best mock sleep, however, he couldn't help his smile escape as he pulled the bedspread tighter.

**Title: Learn**

Blaise came in and smile spread across his face, "How did you get him away from his master?" He asked as he entered the blonde's private chambers.

"Never mind that, get out of my room." Draco barked as he eyed his candy closely whilst the Weasel struggled against his bonds on the bed.

"Bondage is your thing, I didn't know…" Blaise's smirk grew and he wrapped his arm around Draco's chest. "Does he do any tricks?"

"Piss off." And Weasel agreed as his threw a vicious glare over the silencing charm.

"You must learn to share, love." He tsked Draco dotingly.

**Title: Desperate For Escape**

"What we have between us, it isn't love. I don't love you." I bit out harshly as I arranged my ruffled uniform back to the norm. The look on the other boys face would have lit my kiln in the old days, but the hurt that seeped into his expression was close to unbearable. " 'Bye Weasel." I left in a flourish of robes and rushed out of the vacant corridor. "Fuck." I whispered as I put my head in my hands once I was far from Weasley, "What the hell is he doing to me?"

Father would kill me.

**Title: Selfless**

"You want assistance." Malfoy repeated as his eyebrows rose and a smirk played on his lips. "You're serious?"

"I am." I said with a flare of annoyance. Malfoy was never going to let this die. But I couldn't just go on practically offending Hermione with my lack of skill – it's not fair to her.

"Fine." His blonde hair glinted from the sun in the empty classroom. "What you want to do is this." He pulled both of us together and slowly ran a hand down my back only to cup my arse.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't just for Hermione…

**Title: Fantasy**

It starts when my heart is pounding. My fantasies taking over like a dream holiday. He catches my eye, like he does everyday, and I'm almost pulled toward him. We each make an excuse to leave the class and once the door closes we're on each other like flies on honey. Hands discover new territory and mouths fasten together like spell-o-tape. We devour one another like starving predators on their prey - and it's delicious. But then I wake up and realize that it was only a flight of the imagination, a fantasy - a dream holiday.

Life's a bitch.

**Title: Arrogant.**

"Do I make your heart beat race?" He pushed me against the wall. "Do you enjoy moaning my name?" He pressed our bodies together with our lips a breath apart.

"Getting a little egotistical, aren't we?" I spat grinding my hips against his.

He teased my mouth with his; as he spoke his lips ghosted mine. "Right, because that's your job."

I smirked and moved so I was nipping roughly at his jaw before turning the tables and pinning him, "Do I make your heart race? Do you enjoy moaning my name?" His freckles look absolutely magnificent under his flush.

**Title: Inquiry**

Have you ever kissed a man and find your efforts completely fruitless? Have you ever noticed the way he looks or your shoulder instead of into your eyes? It pains me to know that I don't satisfy him. His smiles seem empty and eyes dark with barrenness. I can feel my insides coil as I wallow in my own self-pity. We are supposed to be together – everyone says so; it's just the way it has to be.

"Can't you even look at me?" I demand as a tear broke my cool façade. "Or are you too busy looking at Weasel?"

**Title: Jealousy.**

I can't look; it's killing me. I wanted it, he knows, but I made a mistake - one fucking mistake and this is the price I pay. He's kissing her lips with a smile on his face, a lazy arm draped over her shoulder. He's punishing me. I can feel my chest tighten painfully as they show their sickening public displays of affection.

It shouldn't have affected me this way; it was only a kiss. What would I give to throw him against the wall and start something I won't finish, to torment him, just as he did to me.

---

As you may have guessed, some of these have prompts. Can you guess what the prompts were? Do you have a favorite? Will you review?  
Thanks for reading.

Peace and Love,  
Paranoid Sarcasm.


End file.
